High School in Mix School
by zanetkakiss
Summary: You are in a girl school. What happents if boys join. Will friendship or boyfriend be more important.can she love him or will she run away, sex, birthdays, relashinship and death. Follow Miley in her worst time. NOW FINISHED ill miss you all plzz REVIEW
1. TRAILER

A.N ) the new trailer.

**_Trailer _**

**For girls**

_Shows them sitting in class and Kelly jumping_

'Hi Kelly, Channelle, Ash, Miley what's new?' asked Fellinda

'NOTHING, OH NEW SHOES, BLING BLING!!' the four girls screamed at the same time as they started to laugh.

**What happen after years of friendship.**

_The four of them turning away from each other_

_Flashes to Channelle, Kelly and ash._

'hey what's your problem. Are you jealousy because I have a boyfriend and you don't?'

'no were not, were just tired of you going off to jay all the time, Miles juts run pass crying and your going off to make out with her brother I cant believe you who are you ash where is my sis that I loved and cared about bye'

**In one day it can change your life for ever**

'I have a boyfriend'

'I haw a date!!'

'I'm not a virgin'

'Dear dairy

I love him'

**Will anger win over love??**

**Was there ever love?**

' I can not believe I have to be with you for 2 WEEKS with a pervert like you AAGGHH' screamed Miley as the walked to music.

'hey at least I'm hot and not a geek, oh and you look really hot in that skirt wink. So what do you in music.' said Jayden showing his nice and soft side.

**Is she hurting from love?**

_Shows Miley in her room _

I was alone in my room crying for no reason actually there was a big reason I was in love with Jordan now there was no stopping. All a could to was open my mouth and let it all out.

"Every time I look around .

Every thing is wrong.

Every time I look in your eye.

I see we don't belong.

Every time I walk around.

People steering at me.

What's wrong?

I don't want to be hurt again .

I don't want to you walk away.

I don't want him back."

**Will he push her to far??**

_Shows Jordan and Miley in her house hallway_

Jordan took Miley's hand and pined them to the wall (that now I was pined too) each on each side. It was confusing for me now I can I fallen for him ………..very hard.

**Will there be any more action??**

_Shows ash and jay in his room_

"my pleasure" he picked her up and thrower her on the bed softly. He got on top of her trying not to crash her with his weight he crashed his lips in hers, after a few second cloths were flying every where.

_Shows Kelly and Mike in his guest room _

He walked up to her and crashed his lips with her while slowly backing her up against the mattress. Soon a small kiss turned in to a make out season.

_Shows Channelle and Ashton in the guest room _

He walked up to her and crashed his lips with her while slowly backing her up against the mattress. Soon a small kiss turned in to a make out season.

**Try and forget the past can not be easy.**

_Shows Miley running in the hallways while crying and remembering the past._

"you useless bitch why did you do that" he said as he slapped me.

"what did I do I loved you and you fucked her" at this moment his hand were holding my throat.

"don't ever talk to me like that, you're the one who didn't't want to have sex with me so she was better then nothing" he said tightening his grip on my throat.

"I …… cant ………breath" I said losing most of the air I had in my lungs. My body started to shake.

"you deserved this bitch, this is for all the cold showers I had to take" he said taking one hand of my neck to his pocket.

He token a knife out of his pocket and put it to my throat.

"any last words?" he said putting the knife harder to my throat.

"I loved you" I said. Tears streaming down my face.

**More people start to care.**

_shows Miley running in the toilets._

"Miley what's wrong?? Said Katie as she made her way to me. I slipped pass all of them to one of the toilets.

"Miley what's wrong" I hared Erika say while banging on the door.

"just leave me alone" I said sliding down the door. I heard the door open and footsteps.

"hey. Where is Miley I so her run like she was dying." said Natalie as she walked up to the toilet door.

"I don't know she just run in, crying her mascara pouring down her cheeks but I think we should just leave her I mean she never cries" said Katie.

**Will it be hate instead of friendship love?**

_Shows Kelly, Ash and Channelle with shocked look on there faces and Miley running out of school._

This will and has come in "High School in Mix School".


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N**: hey again sorry it take so long I will write 2 chapter of other stories. This is for the new story so enjoy. Same bad language.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in a not only girl school but officially mix school. The boys were gone be officially in school by 9:00

At 8:15, 2 best friends entered the school as usual with linked arms, all the eyes were on them which only happen once a week and it was only 5 girls but now it was the whole hall, girls who were looking in the lockers, chatting even the ones who were on the skateboards. It was silent. After 1 minute same people went back to there business

"what the hell is going on???" asked Ashley , she and Miley didn't care that the boys were coming , as they walked pass same girls who were looking at them like they were Crazy.

Miley and Ashley stopped at there lockers and put there books in. They could fell people were still giving dirty looks.

_Miley is not the person to be role modal she is different, weird in a good way, annoying sometimes, she also was one of anti - Jessica people which are the normal's and she's always happy, makes the sun came up but if you treat her like a slut you are dead of embarrassment. She basically is a drama freak._

As she slammed her locker and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOURE PROBLEM, WHY IS THE WHOLE SCHOOL LOOKING AT US LIKE SAME IDIOTS WELL WERE NOT. OHHHHH I KNOW ITS ABOT THE GUYS ,ok ok , JUST BECAUSE WE DID NOT DRESS LIKE SLUTS DOSENT MEAN WE ARE GEEKS, and SARA I THOUGHT YOU KNOW BETTER THEN BE A SLUT. PEOPLE WE ARE WOMEN WE NEED RESPECT IF YOU DRESS LIKE A BITCH , ONLYONE THING WILL HAPPENT." Miley screamed and calmed down, "ok how many of you are virgins?" she asked as same faces went red , she put her hand up and a second later the whole hall had hands up. "well let me tell you any guy who sees you will want to rape you so looking like a slut will give you pain . Now bye bye" she screamed as she turned around and link arms with Ashley and walk to homeroom where they meet up with Shannon and Kelly their other 2 bff's.

* * *

"hi guys" said Shannon an Kelly

"hi.hi.hi" said Ashley and Miley

"Miley I heard you scream in the hallways what happen I heard a lot of s.l.u.t And b.i.t.c.h." said Shannon

_Shannon is one of the nicest people in anyone's life's if someone annoys her she starts screaming in your face if you don't stop the s lap fight is on. She is one of the skinniest girls in school but loves to eat fat food she also is one of the best students in school. She loves to do art, she has her life organised_ .

" oh you know, when we walked in the school everyone and I do mean E VERYONE was looking at us so I started screaming, did you see those sluts, ever Sara and Wendy, SARA the fat sumo in a skirt, MINI-SKIRT and...wait a second you are wearing a skirt and heels, you never wear skirt and heels or you did wear a skirt once but NOT a mini-skirt WITH heels, you NEVER wear heels. What is wrong with you???!!!"

"oh just..felt..like a..uuuummm...like a change...yeah a change...You know for me." said Shannon nervously as she looked at every thing around her except Miley.

"really look in my eyes and say that, and if you ...nothing" said Miley

"fine" Shannon looked in Miley eyes "I just ummmmm..."

"See you cant say it you just want the "boys" to like you. Am I and ash the only normal people here" said Miley as the teacher walked in.

"Miley sit down and I mean the seat not the floor or table" said Mr. Jack Fillps a he sat down on his chair.

"Fine. But I did haw my rights to sit anywhere." said Miley as the whole class laughed.

After she toke here seat and the register was done they were told to go to hall nr1 on ground floor. As they sat and waited fore the teacher and watched 7 buses pull up and all the girl gasped.

* * *

**A.N**:) so this is it my firs chapter next one is already written in my head so tomorrow at maybe 3pm. And tomorrow in morning "live with a secret."

**Bye**

**Peace**

**Zaneta**


	3. Chapter 2

A.N ) this is my last chapter of any story's on "funfiction" so enjoy it . And I changed 1 name from Shannon to Channelle 

Chapter 2

Miley was in the front row in the assembly because as usual her fellow class mates were blocking the door so all the back seats and window sills were taken. She could not believe how selfish and shallow people were.

((Miley's P.O.V))

As we all were gathered in the hall busses were pulling up next to the school gates, every one went quiet but I kept talking, there was nothing to be scared about unless...

((No one P.O.V))

The boys started to get out of the busses the first bus was filled with Goth and punk guys .

The next bus was filled with the well they looked like they were into motors.

The third bus was the musicians with trumpets etc.

The fourth and fifths bus was with geeks and nerds, mysterious and romantic. Last but not least the rich boys with suits.

The sixth bus was filled with normal kind of boys , same tanned or pail or just perfect, same with the blue melting eyes and same with green and chocolate soft looks, it was all a mix and just perfect .

And last the best bus number seven was the noises.

((Miley's P.O.V))

As charing filled the whole school my mind went strait to:

CHEETAH'S the basketball team and the Capitan.

Every girl was cheering.

As they entered the hall my sidekick (phone) started to ring.

"Friends are telling me I lost my mind

When I hooked up with you

Maybe that's true

Said that I'll wake up one day

Asking what did I do Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright

All if know is how I feel When you're with me"

My eyes went wide as I pressed the ignore button quickly. I looked around and there he was putting his iphone in his pocket as I looked him strait in the eyes with a smirk, I quickly pulled my skirt down and checked so it won't showing of my parts body like last week.

(( FLASH back a week))

In the morning.  
I was in the shower worm water fling on me. My bathroom is huge. My stereo on full blast as I turned the stereo off and grabbed my short towel/rope (on the profile) and put it on, my hair was dripping I haw to admit I looked hot, my slip shaped body still wet, my long "to my chest" and curly hair same on my back same over my shoulders still wet. The second I opened my bathroom door that was connected to my room, the bell rang. The maid and other worker were out

'Jay get the door' I shouted in the hall at m twin but 5 minutes younger brother.

'You go I'm in the toilet might be a while' he shouted back

'EEEEEWWWWWWWW' I screamed as I went down the stairs.  
I don't know why he always wins. I guess it his nature. And I guess thats what 5 minutes dose to a person I mean animal

I walked the last step still no realizing that I'm still wearing only my rope. I opened the door

'DEMN are you Jay's girl??' the handsome and defiantly muscling baby blue eyed guy said.

'NO NEVER' I said as I lined against the door and bend my leg so my knee was popping out and most of my thigh was showing (like in the picture on profile).

'So why are you here?' I said while he was looking at me up and down.

'oh right why am I here? Wait oh I'm here to see Jay is he here?' he said still looking at my thigh then at me and again.

'his room' I said opening the door wider so he can came in but when I token a step back I slip and fell in his arms.

'By the way my name is Miley always here to make you smiley' we laugh his hand still around my waist.

'Jayden' he said

'you can let go any second you know' he started to blush he was so cute.

'right , but don't trip again wink, wink ' he said on his way up the stairs. After I closed the door.

'don't worry I won't bye see you later' I said blushing.

(END of flash back)

((No one P.O.V))

As the boys shake the head teachers hand the girls just watched with dreamy looks, Miley even so one girl wink at her brother which was disgusting.

'ok girl we will assign you one of the new students and he will be with you for 2 weeks, you will show him all the classes, gyms, halls, classrooms, teachers rooms, staff rooms, ICT rooms, and of course the office, when I say your name you can came up here and I will introduce to one of the boys after you can go to class' all the girl nodded

'ok first Miley Smiles' said the head as Miley walked next to her '...Jayden Richards. You may go now' Miley put on a fake smile and left the hall with Jayden on her heels.

IN THE HALL

'I can not believe I have to be with you for 2 WEEKS with a pervert like you AAGGHH' screamed Miley as the walked to music.

'hey at least I'm hot and not a geek, oh and you look really hot in that skirt wink. So what do you in music.' said Jayden showing his nice and soft side.

'we sing others or your own song' she said as they entered the class.

This was one of the class Miley had with her friend not by her side.

The rest of the lesson was quiet from time to time Jayden put his hand on Miley's thigh but she slipt it of herself.

'class today is another performer, I hope miss Miley did redeemer the lyrics of her song. So came up here' said Mrs. Linda

'yes I have it I mean remember it' said Miley.

2 minutes later she had the microphone in here hands, the CD was on pause and was ready to sing.

'ok go' soft guitar started to play .

'drift away to a place.

Another kind of life.

Take away the pain.

I create my paradise.

Everything I've held .

Has hit the wall.

What used to be yours.

Isn't yours at all.

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking.

Is a crime, am I overreacting.

Oh, he's under my skin.

Just give me something to get rid of him.

I've got a reason now to bury this alive.

Another little white lie.

What you had didn't fit.

Among the pretty things.

But never fear, never fear.

I now know where you've been.

Braids have been un-tied.

Ribbons fall away.

Leave the consequence.

But my tears you'll taste.

Falling apart and all that I question.

Is this a dream or is this my lesson.

Oh, he's under my skin.

Just give me something to get rid of him.

I've got a reason now to bury this alive.

Another little white lie.

I don't believe I'll be alright.

I don't believe I'll be ok.

I don't believe how you throw me away.

I do believe you didn't try.

I do blame you for every lie.

When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine.

Oh, he's under my skin.

Just give me something to get rid of him.

I've got a reason now to bury this alive.

Another little white lie.

Oh my permission to sin.

You might have started my reckoning.

I've got a reason now to bury him alive.

Another little white lie .' the song ended.

'Brava perfect, now your next song is with a partner so chop chop get to writing and I'll see you next week' said Mrs. Linda

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the room.

((OUT side)

'hi girls, same boys and bro' said Miley walking over to her friends with Jayden behind her.

'OH yeah I though he looked like same one. Anyway I haw to show him around for 2 weeks so if his like you I will have fun' said Ashley

'Hi sis' said Jay

((Miley's P.O.V))

Hell no if he spends to mach time with her he won't stop talking about her and his pockets will be clean. Ok I just haw to put a fake smile and say...

'great, whatever, so who did you get Kelly??' I said looking at the hot, smoking chilly peppers hot dark American.

'oh this is ... What's your name again??' said Kelly.

_Kelly is a very and I mean very hyper girl she wears a head scarf everyone is labelled by a famous designer, she is very tall and speaks the truth she also has a huge family so she knows how to fight. She loves to get herself in trouble but her friends are always behind her to catch her if she falls. basically she is the heart of the group just like others_.

'Mike women, for the 6th time its Mike and its nice to meet you ummm sorry didn't catch your name?' said Mike

'oh well my name is Miley always here to make you smiley' I said with a giggle.

'cute and funny, so you and jay are twins?'

▒yes sadly but I'm older' I said with a smile

'by five minute!!!!!! Big dill.' said jay

'Whatever, anyhow who is this Channelle?' I said only now seeing her giggle at same thing he said.

'oh right this is Ashton. Ashton this is my other bff Miley and you guys know him right?' said Channelle

'hi' I said shaking his hand.

'hi' he said back.

'so who do you have?' the 3 girls asked me.

'well I have my bro's bff' I started

'its Jayden' said Jay

'He is a total asshole and his name is Jayden' I said taking a step to the side to show them him.

The girls gasped.

A.N)so this is it hope you like it next on in February 23 or something. Hope you like it.

Peace

Zaneta


	4. Chapter 3

A.N) ooooohhhhhhhhh my holiday is over it was so relaxing I'll do that next year , just sit on a big sofa with Pepsi one bad thing is that there was lots and lots of H/W. oh lord. Anyway I will write only this story now for a month a got really good ideas , anyway I say that a lot demn, anyhow ,lets start.  
And I changed one of the main characters name from Jayden to Jordan because it was too familiar to Jay 

Chapter 3

'You all haw problems I know I can not believe it I had like 20 girls came up to me and say "oh hey you I heard your hanging out with Jordon so I just same here to say stay away from him or else!!!!" and the were all bitchy thinking there all that and when at lunch he token off shirt it was like ewww hello same people were trying to eat and when he wanted to put he's arm around me and started to "stretch" and he showed his armpit hair so nasty and the way he runs with that basketball my nun could run faster even if she passed away, god, I cant take 2 more week ' said Miley walking around the pool .

It was now 4pm and the girl were all tanning in Miley's garden, it was just a few days after spring term and the sun was shining like there was no tomorrow. Miley was still screaming about the first day with the boys she was not happy ,but inside her she was screaming and yelling and singing with joy she was still trying to convince the girls that she did NOT like Jordan since 2:30pm it was defiantly not working.

* * *

((Kelly P.O.V)) 

If she doesn't stop in 1 minute I will take her brother gym socks and put them in her mouth save me please anything┘..

**"I'm holding on your rope.**

**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

**And I'm hearing what you say.**

**But I just can't make a sound.**

**You tell me that you need me.**

**Then you go and cut me down.  
But wait.."**

YES THANK YOU PHONE.

**"You tell me that you're sorry.**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"**

Oh right phone.

* * *

'hello?'

'Hi its mike well you can call me Michel but its mike for short soo...' he is so cute when he sounds nervous too bad I had to cut him off.

'HEY HEY slow down. So what's up?' I said with joy, I am so totally HAPPY and just YEY he called me anyway back to the call

'oh sorry, I was goony ask you if you ummmmmm well... Wantedtogetsameicecream?' he said the last part really fast.

'huh?' I said

'sorry again, I wanted. To. Ask. You. If. You. Wanted. To. Get. Same. Ice cream?' his voice was filled with hope how can I say no to that.

'Like a date?' please say yes.

'If you want it to be' he said

'sure I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya' _I said quickly before he could change his mind._

((after the phone rang at the same time))

* * *

((Ashley's P.O.V))

'MILEY we get it you hate Jordan , get over it. Now I am goony go and get another coke.' said and made my way over to the kitchen bar,

'oh get me one' said Channelle before I entered the kichen

* * *

But what I opened the fridge...

'hey there' I hared I masculine voice behind me say, my mind went strait to the person with very nice looking abs and perfect personality. I turned around there he was leaning against the door frame with no shit and a bit sweaty.

'Hey you what are you ding here? Aren't you playing with the guys?' I said turning to the fridge and getting 3 cokes out of it.

'Well I was, but I soo you were annoyed and came here so... Whats up?' Jay said now making his way to me. I sat down on the

'well you're sister is a total freaking out about "not" liking Jordan but for real she dose and its annoying.' by this time he was standing between my legs, good thing I had short on and not just my bikini, 'and same of as have there own life lik...' but I couldn't finish because ...

His lips crashed onto mine, at first I felt shock, after a really got into it my hands found its way to his neck and his to my BUTT both of as puling each other , after a few seconds he licked my bottom lip like asking for entrance, with joy I opened my mouth and our tongs started to fight after about 5 minutes we both pulled back out of breath. My hands still on his neck and his on my butt.

'Will...you...be...my...girlfriend?' he asked between deep breaths. Instead of answering I kissed him passionately.

'dose that answer your question?' I said with a grin on my face.

'not really can you show again?' he said with a smirk on his face, he is so cute,

'maybe later now I have to go and shout at Miley to stop day dreaming about Jordan.' I said hopping off the counter while grabbing the cokes that were next to me.

'ok talk to you later babe' he said and gave me one last peck on the lips.

_OMG I have a boyfriend, a HOT boyfriend. One problem._

_His sister is my best friend forever._

A.N) ok so this is the next chapter and its mostly about Kelly's and Ashley's hook ups. So this was my first chapter since my "holiday" and there will be more today.

Peace

ZANETA


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N) Hi I'll try and uploaded as quick but I'm always interrupted by someone.  
ENJOY. **

**Chapter 4**

**_((Miley's P.O.V))_**

"and I cant take it...oh hey jay." I said as he was walking to me with ash behind him.

"Hey sis I have to tell you a secret." he said making his way back next to the deeper side of the pool. I love gossip so I followed him.

"so what's up??" I said standing in front of him with my back to the pool which was not a good idea.

"well..." he said and stretched he's arms like he wanted to hug me but instead he pushed me strait into the poll.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH. JAY I WILL KILL Y..." I screamed and started to choke I could fell my whole body paralyze and me falling all the thing I done in me life flashed in me eyes. I could still here same yelling mostly from Kelly and Channelle. Then out of the blue I so I light and every thing went blank and no movement.

_

* * *

_

**_((Jordan's P.O.V))_**

I was dribbling the ball in Jay's second back yard with the guys on the basketball team when┘.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH. JAY I WILL KILL Y..." I could recognise that voice from miles.

"MILEY" I heard her best friend scream this was not good I throw the ball at one of the guys and run as fast as I could when I entered the first back yard with the pool, I so Ashley, Kelly, Channelle and Jay around the pool screaming I quickly looked in the pool and so a small brunet with black and red highlights and a bikini on her, browning in the pool.

I removed my shirt and shorts so I was in my boxers and run like my life depends on it, when I was in the water I token a deep breath before going under.

I found her quickly just in time to use my last breath. When I was on the grown every one was around me.

"dude is she goony be alright?" asked Jay. I put my ear to her chest.

"she's not breathing I need to give C.P.R. move back, NOW" I said as every one took a step back.

I put my hand on her nose and took a deep breath, as I connected my lips to her's and have her mouth to mouth. After 5 time and 5 deep breaths I gave her , she started to spit water out of her mouth. I quickly wrapped my arms around her in to a hug.

* * *

**_((Miley's P.O.V))_**

As I was still in a blank place I felt a same ones lips on mine and fireworks started to go off. I started to chock and felt 2 strong worm arms around me and opened my eyes to see Jordan with his arms tight around me, the whole basketball team and all my girl friend around me.

"oh thank god you're alright and you're breathing." said Jordan with his arms around me.

"yeah I am but my brother isn't" I said getting up and running up to my brother as he started to walk backwards.

"sis it was a joke, it wasn't spouse to end like that, I'm sorry" he said I looked behind him just one more step and...

"SPLASH" the water spread every where, luck him there was a air ball in the water. As he came out of the water. His whole body dripping and a scared expression on his face.

" ok so I needed that, thanks. NOT" he said as we all entered the house and into the living room.

"so its nearly my bday I'm so excited, were still up for the sleepover right??" I said.

_It was my and Jay's **15 BIRTHDAY** and I'm so extremely excised mostly because its **15** hello and my big sister Anna/Anka is coming with Kate it's a nick name her real name is Katherine but that too long. Anyway this year I'm getting a house next door which is so cool but my parents aren't gone be here. My brother is getting... Well I don't know what his getting but we always have a separate p arty, he has the boys over for same internet search on nude pictures of women which is nasty , but then there's me having my sweet old sleepover with the most important people in my life Channelle, Kelly and Ashley. My parents are always on same business trips so there kind of closer then them, anyway back to reality._

"YES for the fifth time in an hour. We'll be here at 5pm and in the morning were helping you move you're staff, after your sis is coming and we are spending a day shopping then the normal routine." said Ash like it was a normal day.

"ash stop. Miley we know what to do you told us about it and we have your back on it nothing just us in pyjamas" said Channelle for the first time today.

"I'd like to se you without them" jay muttered under his breath so only the guys could hear it but too bad for him I don't clean my ears for nothing so he got a smack on his head "**OOOWWWWW**"he screamed, I just smiled and turned to plasma TV on.

_The thing is this wasn't just a sleepover it was our last sleepover because channel always spend her with her parents and Kelly's next part was "sweet sixteen", Ashley's birthday is very special to everyone because its on the first day of the year that's right first of January kind of creepy I know so it means she alredy had a sleepover anyway this has to go perfectly or else I will kill each and every one of them, slow and painful death._

"ok so what are you guys doing? Looking at nude women again huh?" I said as I looked and so that most of the b-ball team was gone it was just jay, mike, Jordan and Kevin who kept on looking at Channelle. All of them looked at the ground with pale pink face. I looked at Ashley and so that she was giving a cold look in Jay's direction, it was so obvious that they were dating since she came out of the kitchen.

"NO we never do" said Jay still looking at the floor.

"ok then, remember tomorrow 24 February 5pm here with your sleeping equipment and same food ok, this was the last time I said it" I s aid sitting up strait not wanting to hear screaming.

**A.N) ok this was it next one next week and to tell you a secret, that's when my birth day is but I'm _NOT_ fifteen, so most of the P.O.V will be by Miley(me) its just easier . AND AGAIN SORRY ABOUT spelling again.**

**Next time the sleepover.**

**Peace **

**Zaneta**


	6. Chapter 5

A.N) Ok so as you know my birthday is coming and I really love this story sooo I will post about 2 chapter an that day 24 February. If any of you like this story please review if not I can stop any time just tell me ok. ENJOY

Chapter 5

_Dear dairy_

_Ok so today is the last day of the term then week break, all I can say is that this week was the worst ever with Jordan in most of my classes and that smile, ocean eyes oh god, snap out of it anyway things are hm interesting I keep on thinking about Monday afternoon he saved me and got what he wanted he kissed me and I so the fireworks, oh sure I kissed before but this was different this had that sparkle and he was so gentle, soft and loving WAIT what the hell am I saying am I falling for him or am I just you know ... Ok so I don't either but I cant love him, his a player and a jock but when his with me his different his well new, he treats me like the most important thing in his life like an angle, OH and yesterday I fund out that jay and ash are dating._

_It was so fanny I was in the shower after P.E, I was the last one to go out and the second I turned around the corner of the hallway already fresh and dressed of course, anyway, I SO ASH PUSHED AGAINST THE LOCKER MAKING OUT WITH MY BROTHER, BRO, JAY. Well to tell you the truth I wasn't that shocked I mean you could see it when you look at them its like its wrote on there forehead "I'm dating Jay/Ashley" oh no ._

_I ga2 go_

_Love and smiles_

_From Miley_

_Peace

* * *

_

((Miley's P.O.V))

As I went down the stairs already dressed, my hair bouncing on by back, my NATURAL hair why do people always say "oh your hair is fake it extensions blah blah blah..." well it real. Any way today I would have to ride my small car because the girls are meting me in school so I don't have to pick them up.

* * *

((Channelle))

_Dear dairy_

_I'm so confused I like him but I cant date him it will be like breaking my rules remember on the first one on the first page ok_

_Rule 1!!:: never be in a serious relationship till I'm 18/19!!!_

_I love that rule and I'm only 14/15 now its just not right I mean yesterday we, me and kkELLY found out about ash and jay (Miley told me) and now I want to be in one too this is just to much and on top of all this we have to deal with Jessica following us because of Jordan and I don't blame her his HOT but not mine type plus his crushing on Miles (Miley) but she is still not ready to date I fell sorry for her. Anyway back to ME so I keep on taking to Ashton on the phone every day its so cute his picking me up today it's the last day of the term after its Miley's b-day and then back to school._

_(BIP BIP)_

_Sorry that's Ashton I ga2 go bye_

_Love Channelle :-D

* * *

_

((Kelly))

_Dear dairy_

_Ok so this week was interesting but fun here's a list of thing that I did but never thought about doing._

_1) hang out with hotties_

_2) kiss a guy on a check on the second day I meet him_

_3)catch ash making out with jay (in music room)_

_4)day dream about Ashton the whole day_

_5) See Miley pissed at a guy and punch him in his arm (he was holding it for the whole day)_

_6) be late to school_

_7)get the second best grade in the whole English class (thanks to Mike he was to first best)_

_8) talk about a guy in my dairy_

_9)get a phone call from a guy_

_10)GET A DATE on Saturday that's tomorrow_

_A lot has happen this week and I think its just the start, I can se it now its year 7/8 all over again. But I hope that it doesn't happen again it was torture. It felt like same thing was missing bet were alright now. I think well I have to go me Martin my driver is here his so cool to talk to so bye_

_Love Kelly

* * *

_

((Ashley))

_Dear dairy_

_I got up and got ready this was my last week with my special gift but I hope Jay likes it well I'm goony give him 2 present hope he likes it._

_This week there was a lot of making out and now that Miley knows she's bean avoiding me a bit now for 2 days since she so up making out in the hallway in the middle of gym class. I don't really care she cant decide on who I date. Anyway I ga2 go my ride is here bye_

_Love Ashley

* * *

_

((Mileys P.O.V))

OH no my mum and dad token all the cars to get then fixed and jay if already gone. Wait is that Jordan?

"HEY JORDAN" he stopped the car strait away and backed up so he was in front of me.

"hey what's up?" he said, lucky for him his 1 year older so he can drive.

"well this is painful but I need a ride to school. And that's just a ride to school not make out" I said giggling. I know stupid,  
I still hate him but dive me same credit he saved my life. So please say yes Jordan.

"Hop in and don't worry I'll try not to kiss you or touch any parts of you" he said as I hoped in the car seat next to him.

"so we have music today and I got the lyrics in my locker I can give them to you at break if you want" I said as he started to drive to school.

"uummm sure but you're warned I'm not that good of a singer" he said blushing a bit.

"we'll see about that" I said reaching for the radio.

**Hey What's Happinin' Homie,**

**It's Your Lil' One Plies man,**

**I Ran Across Da Eyes Of A Lil' Baby Da Other Day Homie,**

**Lil' Mama So Bad She Had Me Hypnotized,**

**I Couldn't Get My Eyes Off Her,**

**Lemme Tell You How It's Like To Be Hypnotized,**

"oh I love this song" I said hamming along

"me too" he said stoping at the red light and locking are eyes.

Y**ou Got Me So Hypnotized,**

**The Way Your Body Rollin Round And Round,**

**That Booty Keep Bumping, Titties Just Bouncin Up And Down,**

**You Got Me So Hypnotized,**

**The Way Your Body Rolling Round And Round,**

**That Booty Keep Bumping, Titties Just Bouncin Up And Down,**

I broke away and now found that my hand were very interesting I mean the pattern and every thing.

Soon we were on our way to school again.

**It's 2 O'clock In The Mornin',**

**I'm Jaged Up, And I'm Horny,**

**All I Need Now Is Some Moanin',**

**That Pussy Got Me Zonin',**

**Her Vibe Tell Me She Want It,**

**She Gotta Fk How She On Me,**

**I Got Her Tonite Cause She Joanin',**

**I Know In The Panty She Foamin',**

**I'm Locked Eyes On That Monkey,**

**I Know She Wet, Cause She Told Me,**

**That Ass On The Shit Pokin',**

**Every Nigga In Here Scopin',**

**I See Me Up In Her Pokin',**

**She Bent Over And I'm Strokin',**

**Her Cheeks Spread Wide Opened,**

**I'm Beatin It And I'm Focused,**

By the time the song finished and I got out of the car quickly.

"well thanks for the ride but I ga2 go see you in music"I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away laking to myself "stupid, stupid I'm so stupid" I said to my self.

"you sure are" said Jessica standing in front of me blocking my way

"Miley" she said in a nasty way.

"Jessica. Get out of my way I'm trying to go somewhere that dose not smell like someone pissed them self, by the way you need a perfume and same help to stop you from looking in the trash for new accessory, hunny" I said waling around them to go find Kelly, Channelle and Ashley.

* * *

((Channelle's P.O.V))

I was now standing by me locker with Kelly and Ashley talking about every thing , when Miley run pass us crying as she run fast as she could, we looked at each other and then at Miley she looked like she was on her way to the toilet.

"hey I ga2 go meet jay at his locker see you later" said ash as me and Kells got ready to run.

"yeah whatever just go" said Kelly rudely.

"hey what's your problem. Are you jealousy because I have a boyfriend and you don't?" said Ashley crossing her arms and smirking at both of as.

"no were not, were just tired of you going off to jay all the time, Miles juts run pass crying and your going off to make out with her brother I cant believe you who are you ash where is my sis that I loved and cared about bye" I said and around before she could say anything else. I run the same way that Miley run a few minutes ago.

* * *

((Kelly"s P.O.V))

"do you think the same?" said Ashley as I looked at Channelle who had just disappeared. I was shocked this was like another side of her, Channelle was always quiet and shy the speech she made said it all the thing were true about Ashley.

"see you later" I said and run after Channelle. Of course I quickly was next to her running to the girls toilet. Channelle was never the fast girl or an athlete.

* * *

A.N) so this is it my next one will be out in 2 days if I find time and I'll post the sleep over on Saturday or Sunday so look out for that. There will be a lot of drama in the next chapter and I'm very sorry to same people for the long wait and for the speech.

Peace

Zaneta


	7. Chapter 6 flashback

**A.N) hey so this is getting so closer to the sleepover so watch out. Here's same thing for the story. _Italic writing is Miley's thoughts/memories_. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

((Miley's P.O.V))

As I passed Jessica I looked behind me all I so was his face those green eyes, black hair and bright pink lips but as I blinked he was gone.

_"you useless bitch why did you do that" he said as he slapped me_

Tears started to form in my eyes no one knows him here.

_("what did I do I loved you and you fucked her" at this moment his hand were holding my throat_

Jessica turned around it looked like she was about to go after me like always.

_"don't ever talk to me like that, you're the one who didn't want to have sex with me so she was better then nothing" he said tightening his grip on my throat_

I turned around it felt like every thing was coming back.

_"I ... cant ...breath" I said losing most of the air I had in my lungs. My body started to shake.)_

I started to walk slowly in the school . It felt like tears were about to fall any minute now.

_"you deserved this bitch, this is for all the cold showers I had to take" he said taking one hand of my neck to his pocket_

Tears started to form in my eyes and running down my checks.

_He token a knife out of his pocket and put it to my throat._

_"any last words?" he said putting the knife harder to my throat._

I started running I hate when I cry. The only thing I wanted to do was to runaway.

Away from him.

Away from memories.

Away from Jessica.

Away from the crowd.

Away from Jordan.

Away from everything.

I run pass Channelle, Kelly and Ashley, they didn't know what happen to me the only person who did was Paulina but she moved away after a week.

_"I loved you" I said. Tears streaming down my face._

It felt like every thing was coming back. His eyes, his smell, his touch, his lips, his soft hand, but most important his grip on my throat.

I run in the toilets there were about 5 girls in there doing there make up.

"Miley what's wrong??" Said Katie as she made her way to me. I slipped pass all of them to one of the toilets.

"Miley what's wrong" I hared Erika say while banging on the door.

"just leave me alone" I said sliding down the door. I heard the door open and footsteps.

"hey. Where is Miley I so her run like she was dying." said Natalie as she walked up to the toilet door.

"I don't know she just run in, crying her mascara pouring down her cheeks but I think we should just leave her I mean she never cries" said Katie as they left.

This was a nightmare I was actually I love with him an till that, he made me fell special like I was the only one for him even if I was 12 and a bit chubby he said I was special and he would never leave me when me and my friend were in a fight he would help me and tell me every things goony be ok that he was there for me, and he was, he was there when my parents weren't, he was there for me if I was in hospital and no one know, he was a secret of mine not even my brother or sister know him...

I was interrupted from me thoughts as the door slammed open and footsteps running.

"Miley where are you Miles??" I heard Channelle say as she was checking all the doors. She finally came to mine then there was a long pause, my back still to the door and me sitting on the floor, all I could think was why did I survive, maybe if I made a suicide I would be much better, the world would be much better.

"Miley are you ok" I heard Kelly say.

"I...I'm...f...fi...fin...fine...w...why?" I said chocking on tears, I closed my eyes tight still thinking of what do now.

"because you're crying you eyes out and you never cry if its serious" I heard a voice above me say. I opened my eyes and looked up there they were Channelle and Kelly, doing there trick again, standing in on the toilets, one on my left and they other on my right.

"I'm fine guys its allergy nothing more" I said standing up and unlocking the toilet as I want out I was meet by 2 people hugging me. After about 2 minute they let go.

"now what's up??" they both said at the same time.

"nothing guys" I said walking up to the sink and cleaning up my make up.

"**BRING, BRING**" thank god saved by the bell, by I know this was goony be a long day.

"fine, lets just go to register I think ash is there already" said Channelle as we all linked arms and walked out once I was done with my make up.

"oh and today is same special day and there radio is opening in school and Destiny is going to be the D.J with Eve to help her, its goony be so cool" said Kelly, this made me smile, my friends, my best friends.

"lets go then" I said is we entered the class room and token our seats.

"hello class" said Mr Fillips putting his laptop down on his desk and sitting down in his seat.

"hey sir" said the whole class.

"ok lets listen to the radio in 5..4.." he said counting down ⌠3...2...1"

"goooood morning east London secondary school this is officially the first day of radio in morning. So I'm as same of you know Destiny and this is my friend Eve lets star with hmmm it a bit old but will do hit it Eve" said Destiny to the mic so we could all here it the next thing we know there was loud music in the whole school.

**Uh huh, this is my shit,**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this,**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,  
Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,  
Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,  
Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,**

**I heard that you were talking shit,**

**And you didn't think that I would hear it,**

**People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up,**

**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack,**

**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out,**

**That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up,**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit**

**So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers **

**No principals, no student-teachers**

** Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one**

**So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all **

**Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you **

**That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**

**A few times I've been around that track **

**So it's not just gonna happen like that **

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl I**

** ain't no hollaback girl**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that **

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl **

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit**

**Let me hear you say this shit is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**(This shit is bananas)**

**(B-A-N-A-N-A-S),**

**Again,**

**This shit is bananas,**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S,**

**(This shit is bananas),**

**(B-A-N-A-N-A-S),**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**A few times I've been around that track,**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that,**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl,**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit ,**

**Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit,.

* * *

**

**A.N) ok so this on was short most of in was the song but you know Miley's secret and there are same new character in the story, hope you like it and review please.**

**Peace **

**Zaneta**


	8. Chapter 7 true

A.N) hey this story is coming to an ending hope you liked it. Well I know you didn't because I got no reviews on this story so, there will be 1 or 2 more chapters.

* * *

Chapter7

((No one's P.O.V))

Miley was in her math class still thinking about what happen before.

* * *

((Flashback)  
(Mileys P.O.V))

I just gave Jordan his copy of the song he said that he'll practise in the gym and try and remember it.

I was now on my way to... Well I was walking around trying to find bad things about Jordan. And its just too hard ok first the good things. I token my notebook from my locker and close it I sat down on the floor, my back to the cold doors of the lockers. Ok her we go. Number

1: his sweet

2:his hot

3:he has nice body

4:he saved my life

5:hes smart

6:his popular

7:his gentle

8:he can make me smile

9:his personality

10:his eyes, clears blue crystals

Bad things

1:he can be a pervert at times

2: he...  
That's it there's only one bad thing. Omfg I love him. His cant be happening wait a second I'm sure there's more bad things about him.

"BRING BRING" shit the bell, I quickly got up and opened my locker and token a copy of the song, and closed my locker. I turned to see Ashley walking to her locker which was next to me.

"hey what's up" I said

"hey, oh not much what about you and what happen this morning I heard you were crying??" she said looking in her locker to find her math book,

"oh it was nothing just allergy" I said smiling.

"oh, where the hell is that book?" she said still looking for it.

"let me see" I said as she moved over and I started to look I picked up her English book and there it was.

"here, you really need to clean it here." I said as I closed her locker and gave her the book.

"thank and your right I do, but I've been busy this week you know with my boyfriends and your birthday coming. Its so cute that its our last sleepover." she said then looking over my shoulder "speaking of cute." she said as I gave her a confused look. A second later I felt 2 strong arms around my waist.

"hello there" he said as I jumped a bit and put my hand on my heart as Ashley giggled and Jordan kept his arms around my waist.

"DENM are you trying to make me have a heart attack and hi too you too. Now let go" I said as he let me go but after put on of his hands on my shoulder

"anyway are you ready for music and hi ash how is jay haven't seen him in two days." said Jordan still looking at me.

"well his fine and I ga2 go but I will see you both at lunch?" she said walking back words.

"yeah save me a seat see you" we both said at the same time.

"well lets go then" I said as I started jogging to class with Jordan right next to me, as we entered the class and token are s eats Miss Linda came in and started the class by getting a few people up on the stage and sing till it was...

"Miss Miley and Mr Jordan up, up now!"

"ok just put this in" I said.

a giture started to play.

(**Miley-bold**, _Jordan-italic_)

**Friends are telling me i lost my mind **

**When i hooked up with you **

**Maybe that's true**

**Said that i'll wake up one day **

**Asking what did i do **

**Maybe that's true too**

**When i'm with you everything's alright **

**All i know is how i feel **

**When you're with me**

chorus  
**Waste my time, waste my time **

**Not so sure that i'll be yours **

**And baby you could be mine **

**It's all about hanging out **

**Cause you know how to waste my time**

**Nothing like an empty day **

**With nowhere to be **

**You're right there with me**

**Laughing as the world goes by **

**How we let the day Moving way too fast**

**Cause when i'm with you i don't really care **

**What they all want me to be I just want you beside me**

chours  
**Waste my time, waste my time **

**Not so sure that i'll be yours **

**And baby you could be mine **

**It's all about hanging out **

**Cause you know how to waste my time**

_Call me shay on the m-i-c _

_When you listenin' to me _

_You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given _

_When we hit em with the beats on the streets _

_Don't forget the way we livin', yo (waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall (waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body,_ _and if you fall (not so sure that i'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground (baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound_

**It's all about** (_yeah girl, it's all about_)  
**Hanging out** (_you know, we hanging out_)  
**Cause you know how to waste my time**

chorus  
**Waste my time** (_wasting my time)_  
**Waste my time** (_yeah, yeah_)  
**Not so sure that i'll be yours But baby you could be mine** (_you could be mine_)  
**It's all about** (_yeah girl, it's all abou_t)  
**Hanging out** (_we hanging out_)  
**Cause you know how to waste my time** (_wasting my time_)  
**Mmm, you know how to waste my time**

"thank you" I said as we both got off the stage , as I token my sit I token my notebook and went on the page I was before.

11:his a good singer.

((end of flashback))

* * *

By the end of the day all I wanted to do was to go on MSN and talk to Jake and tell him every thing

(diamond-Bitch: Miley, jakie-the-gay- Jake: Chat room friend, sweet Kelly- Kelly, Ms. art-Channelle, Emo kid- Ashley,)

As I came online I had 1 popup Jake

Diamond-Bitch:: hey what's up haven't talked to you in a while how is it going with Martin?

jakie-the-gay:: OMG like I talked to him and he asked me out AHHHHHHH I know kl right

Diamond-Bitch:: sure if you're a gay, which you are anyway I think I'm falling for the jerk you know Jordan.

jakie-the-gay:: oh the hottie well good luck with him but if you don't want him then I can have him :D.

A.N) well that's it for now only 1 or 2 more chapters till the end.

Peace

Zaneta


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N) hey so this is nearly the end hope you all had a great time reading this, I had a interesting time, well last week was my birthdays so I'm pretty happy and hipper. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Chapter8

((no one's P.O.V))

It was now 23 of February and the day of the sleepover all the girls have talked it out and Ashley started to hang out more with her bff's, Miley was now hanging around her house looking for her brother earlier that day she got a call from Anka that she'll be there in the morning with Katie, she was now next to her family room when she so jay she run op to him and jumped on his back.

"hey what's up" he said putting her down.

"Anka just called and said that she'll be here in the morning. What are you doing her anyway?" she said looking at him as he was staring at something.

"nothing its just this is our 10 birthday without mum and dad since we were 5, there always in New York for their business its stupid" he said with tear in his eyes. Miley hugged him tight.

"hey I know but if we want this life they have to do that. Jay remember I'm always here for you" she said after letting him go.

"same here" he said giving Miley a kiss on the cheek.

"well I G2G and check on the chef if he finished with cooking then check in my room for movies. Oh and when are the guys coming??" asked Miley while walking backwards to the door.

"oh I think 4pm and the b-ball game is at 8 so yeah about 4pm" said jay looking at Miley.

"ok the girls will be her at 4:30." she said walking out of the room.

* * *

((Miley's P.O.V))

"so are the cookies done?" I said sitting down on the island.

"of course and what colour of frosting this year since we already used all of them." said chef Milan.

"well I was thinking if we could have like different like 2 pink 4 red and like that just all mixed up. You think you can do that? Pwease." I said with puppy dog eyes which was always working.

"ok ok I'll do it but have long do we have?" I looked at my sidekick.

"its 1pm and they girls are coming here at 4:30 so we have 3 AND A HALF HOURS oh no I need to see the movies see if we have popcorn call the girls to remind them about sleeping bags them Jay's bbf's are coming OMG this is not goony work!!!!!!!!!" I said screaming and pacing around the kitchen looking for popcorn.

"Miley came down breath in" he said as I breath in

"Miley?" he said as I held my breath

"MILEY breath out!!" as a breath out

"thanks that helped" I said finally checking the popcorn.

* * *

((3 hour's later))

"WHERE ARE YOU??" I screamed as I walked up the stairs.

"MY ROOM" he screamed back. I walked in his room to find that all the guys were there sitting in his room on his bed.

"hey can I use your computer?"I asked jay as I walked to his computer.

"sure why not ... So are the girls here?" jay asked as I leaned over the computer chair (my ass sticking out) I looked over my shoulder and found Jordan looking down at his shoes. I turned back to the screen and went to hot-mail.

"no not yet so what time is the game??" I asked leaning more on to the chair and my ass more popping out.

"uuuuuummmmmmmm I think nine yeah 9." he said as I logged off and shut down the computer.

"well bye bye" I said on my way to the door. But that was not the end. As I walked next to Jordan "SLAP" he slapped my ass, I gasped and tuned on my heel to see Ashton, Mike and Jay with there mouths dropped, and Jordan had a big smirk on his face.

"don't touch thing that are too hot for you" I said and slapped him across the face. I walked out and down the stairs as I walked next to the front door the door bell rang. I looked at my outfit. Shorts and a black tube top with my fuzzy slippers. I opened the door to see my 3 best friend with there bags.

"hey guys, your early" I said as I let them in . and we walked to the living room.

"yeah I was bored at home so I came I mean we came." said Kelly sitting on the couch.

We talked for about 3 hours and then the guys went downstairs.

"what's up lady's" said jay as he went down the stairs.

"nothing" I said looking at Jordan's cheek which was now I bit pink-ish, I already told the girls, I looked at them and so them all trying to hold back there laughter, but the failed we all burst out laughing and the guys just looked at us like crazy.

"what's funny??" asked Ashton asked sitting down next to crying Channelle (**from loughing**) while putting his hand on her waist.

"nothing... Look...at...Jordan's...cheek..." said Channelle crying from laughter. But she stopped to laugh when Ashton connected there lips together in a passionate kiss. We all stopped laughing and looked at them.

"ok so I see you guys are dating or are you "friends with benefits" huh?" I asked waving my arms in the air dramatically (**like Sharpey from HSM 1 2**.)

"yeah since 2 weeks ago sorry I didn't tell you we just weren't sure it would work out." said Channelle once she pulled away.

"oh that's so cute we should we get to unpacking the presents?" asked ash sitting on Jay's lap.

"ok you go first" I said and Jay started to unpack same presents after I started to unpack mine. I got same perfumes from 3 of the g uys, a new memory card for my phone laptop and camera from Ashley, a ё100 shopping voucher to Egypt from Channelle, a nice hot pink dress with high heels, but then there was the last person Jordan.

"hey why is it always that I'm last but your going to love it I hope" he said with a half smirk half grin. I was really scared.

As I opened the box I could fell same materials when I pulled it all you my eye went wide, it was 2 pairs of sexy underwear I think, one of them looked like same kind of costume. As every one looked at me the "present" was still only in my eyes, no one could see it and I was happy I put it back in the box and looked at it then I looked at Jordan and so that he had a sweet and innocent look on his face.

"what did he get you?" all the girls said leaning closer.

"oh nothing" I said with a smile. "I'm goony go put every thing in my room then I'll be back" I said walking to the stairs.

* * *

**A.N) hey next one should be really soon. 2 more chapters till the end . I want to give a special those pepole:::::**

**1)SweetSadia**

**2)snowboarder9**

**3)Vanny Riddle**

**Thanks for comments**

**Peace Zaneta**


	10. Chapter 9

A.N)Yoyoyo sorry I'm a bit happy and sick. But hope you like it worked really hard on it with a headache me brain is gone so if its bad and short sorry but its not my fault it's the WEATHERS fault. Enjoy :D. 

Chapter 9

((Miley's P.O.V))

As I entered my room quickly, look at the floor and move the wood where my secret place was, I placed the box in there next to my dairy, It was the only place my parent, brother and friend, well mostly every one except Ashley, Kelly and Channelle, they were the only ones to know but they never looked in there only if I told them they can.

I walked to the door after hiding the "gift" and looked back my room was pink and colourful it was very fluffy, my pillows and a floor rug were hot pink with black dots on them. My computer was a black and silver with little diamonds around the screen its beautiful. My eyes then went to my bed where my laptop, lyric book, pillows and a my blanket was lying, I closed only to see a here hot and smirking blue eyed and brown hair guy. I quickly opened my eyes and see no one but me in the room. Looked at the hard wood floor with tears in my eyes then I lost my balance and fell to my knees crying .

I was alone in my room crying for no reason actually there was a big reason I was in love with Jordan now there was no stopping. All a could to was open my mouth and let it all out.

"Every time I look around .  
Every thing is wrong.  
Every time I look in your eye.  
I see we don't belong.  
Every time I walk around.  
People steering at me.  
What's wrong?

I don't want to be hurt again .  
I don't want to you walk away.  
I don't want him back."

I got up from my knees an walked to the connected bathroom, I quickly wiped my tears and put a bit of mascara so no one can see red eyes.

I putted one of my famous fake smiles** (I can do that, but no one can see: D)** and walked out of my room but as I opened the door the girls were abut to walk in.

They pushed me in the room and Ashley had 5 DVD's in her hand.

"hey we though we could start the sleepover by watching a movie I got Save the last dance, Dirty dancing the old on it better, the Simons movie, Meet the Fockers, I love this one RENT and last best TITANIC so which one?" said Ashley jumping on my bed.

"What about RENT first then we play truth and dare? What do you think" I said talking the titanic movie from ash and walking to my plasma screen TV and a DVD player under it. "I'll put the DVD in and you guy go get your sleeping bags ok?" I asked them as they walked to the door.

"ok" all 3 of they said.

I opened the DVD box, token out the DVD and put it in the DVD player as I grabbed the TV remote and went to the main menu on the DVD, after I walked to my wardrobe and took me pyjamas and made my way to the bathroom.

Have did I end up in such a shit I mean I was a good girl, gave presents with my parents card but still, I never stayed up late unless it was a sleepover, I never stole anything, I never swear ok maybe once a year or three thousand times but who's counting , I always had good levels and my homework done, I was always there for a friend, I was the one that told people if they had a bad fashion style, I was the one to get our group together ok so it was all of us, I was never bad in nursery well except running after boys with knifes and getting suspended, I always sheared, I always forgive and forget, I always have a shoulder for someone to cry on, I don't always act like a bitch, I'm friendly and I have a place in my heard fore every one, so why is all this coming back.

I change into my tank top and short shorts then I washed my face and teeth . I walked out to see every thing already putted together and all the girls in order Ashley, my sleeping bag, Kelly and Channelle there were 3 bowls of popcorn one between my space and Kelly, Kelly and Channelle and last me and Ashley, I walk over to them on my way picking up the remote. When I sat down I noticed they all still needed to put there pyjamas on.

"how about Ashley you go first and change then Channelle and then you Kell alright?" I said making my self conferrable in the sleeping bag. My black with hot ping stripes sleeping bag.

"ok see you guys in 5" said ash as she walked in the bathroom.

"ok so what did you guys do today." I said stupidly because I known they would ask what Jordan got me and I cant lie to them as hard as I try I cant.

"oh I want shopping with my mom for her 3 honeymoon." said Kelly fast but she wasn't finished "and it went ok, what did Jordan get you?" she said with grin.

"I'll show you later" I said as ash came out of the bathroom and sat down. Channelle got up and sprinted to the bathroom.

We started talking and after about 10 minutes we were all sitting down I was about to star the Movie when┘┘┘.

A.N ) hahahahaahhaahahhahahaha I'm so evil muahahahahaha, ok so I decided to do the sleepover thing in parts and again sorry for spelling. Review pretty please.

Peace

ZaNeTa


	11. Chapter 10

A.N: ) there will be more chapters maybe I will try and get them on quicker but I'm having same personal ……….problems, friendship problems, tests is school but a guess I'm a bit stressed so I'm making my friends and bff's stressed, so I just want to say sorry to them and sorry for taking so long.

Enjoy. Oh andall of it is Miley's P.O.V

Last chapter

We started talking and after about 10 minutes we were all sitting down I was about to star the Movie when……….

* * *

Chapter 10

…BANG.

"AAHHHHH WAT THE HELL WAS THAT, I DONT WANNA DIE NOW AAAAAAAHHH" said well more like screamed Ashley and closed her eyes as we all gave her a strange look. Like she was about to die,

"Ash that was the boys I'll be right back" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"ok Miley but do you mind if we star the movie?" asked Kelly as I opened the door not really listening to her.

"yeah whatever" I said while lying to myself in my head that I can finally face Jordan I can do it but the truth was I could not do it was the hardest thing to do, I was finally at Jay's door I was about to knock but then my sad smile turn to a smirk, I opened the door slowly and quietly so they won't hear me I poked my head in and there they were all around the computer, jay in front sitting on the chair with Jordan on his left not really looking at the screen more on the floor, on the other side of jay was mike steering at the screen like an animal and last Ashton who was behind jay also drooling a bit.

I came behind Ashton to see what they were looking at as my eyes went from the boys I looked at the screen and there she was same girl in her twenty's , slim and skinny body but that was not all she was nude I looked at them they were still not moving, this was the perfect time. I opened my mouth to speak but someone still looking at the ground beat me to it…

"Guys I don't think we should be looking at this I feel uncomfortable " he said(still looking at the floor) as the sound of his sweet voice went to my ears.

"don't worry the girls don't know so just enjoy" said jay not moving.

"HEY GUYS" I screamed, they all jumped and jay screamed like a girl, I looked at Jordan who had a big grin on his face and was trying to hold back his laughter just like me, but I looked at the other 3 they were all breathing heavily and there hands on there chest, I burst out loathing after not even a second Jordan joined me.

"why scare us like that?" said jay after me and Jordan stopped laughing.

"well I just wanted to say that the girls and I want to watch a movie and we cant because there was a big sound coming from here," I said in a sweet voice and a smile but as soon as I started my other sentence it turned to death glares to all 3 boys because Jordan was next to me. 

"SO SHUT UP" I screamed after headed to the door with one last look at him. As I closed the door I hear Jordan say…..

"I really need to go to toilet be right back." he said I know this was wrong to run it would be obvious, so I walked faster. The door opened and he run to me but stopped in front of me .

"hey I just wanted to say thanks for coming it really was uumm wrong(?) To watch and look at that" he said stepping closer to me.

"no problem but can I ask you a question?" I said. It was now or never.

"sure why not but your going to kill me are you" he said after we both laughed.

"well about that 'great present' hhhmm" I said crossing my arms.

"oh well I though you might like it in the future it was just an idea plus I know you for only few weeks but I fell something I never felt before and I know its not just a stupid high school crush" he said with a small smile on his lips I looked at him all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and be there like the first time we meet I felt safe then now I don't, or the time he kissed/saved me I loved that moment.

"listen I like you too but like a brother" I lied through my teeth, I hope he didn't notice. Jordan took a step closer to me I felt my blood temperature rising.

"oh really well remember when I did CPR to you well after I realized I was kissing you, you kissed back is that what a brother dose to a sister? Saves her, kisses her and cant stop thinking about her" he asked, getting closer to me.

He took my hand and pined them to the wall (that now I was pined too) each on each side. It was confusing for me now I can I fallen for him ………..very hard.

"please leave I need to go to my friends" I said shutting my eyes tightly I really didn't want to brake down crying in front of him. 

"fine go but can I tell you same thing tomorrow?" he asked letting go off my hands but his body still pressed on me.

"ok" I pushed him off me and run in to the room, quickly sat down after closing the door and watched the movie but then I could fell 3 pairs of eyes burning a hole in my head.

"fine the guys are on the computer and I think one of them fell of a chair" I said still looking at the TV.

About half an hour in the movie my favourite song came on:

**ANGEL **

**Who died? **

**BENNY **

**Our akita **

**MARK, RODGER, ANGEL, COLLINS **

**Evita **

**BENNY**

**You make fun, yet I'm the one **

**Attempting to do some good **

**Or do you really want a neighborhood **

**Where people piss on your stoop every night? **

**Bohemia, Bohemia's a fallacy in your head **

**This is Calcutta **

**Bohemia is dead **

**MARK **

**Dearly beloved, we gather here to say **

**our goodbyes **

**MARK **

**Here she lies,**

**No one knew her worth **

**The late great daughter of Mother Earth **

**On these nights when we celebrate the birth **

**In that little town of Bethlehem **

**We raise our glassYou bet your ass to...**

**La Vie Boheme**

By this time we were all jumping on my bed and singing along.

**ALL**

**La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme **

**La Vie Boheme **

**La Vie Boheme **

**MARK **

**To days of inspiration, **

**Playing hookey, making something **

**Out of nothing, the need **

**To express to communicate, **

**To going against the grain, **

**Going insane, **

**Going mad **

**To loving tension, no pension **

**To more than one dimension, **

**To starving for attention, **

**Hating convention, hating pretension, **

**Not to mention of course, **

**Hating dear old mom and dad **

**To riding your bike **

**Midday past the three piece suits **

**To fruits, to no absolutes **

**To Absolut, to choice **

**To the Village Voice **

**To any passing fad **

**To being an us for once, **

**Instead of a them **

**ALL**

**La Vie Boheme **

**La Vie Boheme**

**MR. GREY **

**Ahemm **

**MAUREEN **

**Hey Mister... She's my sister **

**WAITER**

**So that's five miso soup,**

**Four seaweed salad **

**Three soy burger dinner, **

**Two tofu dark platter **

**And one pasta with meatless balls **

**ROGER**

**Eww **

**COLLINS **

**It tastes the same**

**MIMI **

**If you close your eyes **

**WAITER**

**And thirteen orders of fries **

**Is that it here? **

**ALL **

**Wine and beer! **

**MIMI & ANGEL **

**To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries **

**To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese **

**To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo **

**To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou**

**MAUREEN & COLLINS **

**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, **

**Creation, Vacation **

**MARK**

**Mutual masturbation **

**MAUREEN & COLLINS **

**Compassion, to fashion, to passion **

**When it's new **

**COLLINS **

**To Sontag **

**ANGEL **

**To Sondheim **

**FOUR PEOPLE**

**To anything taboo **

**COLLINS & ROGER **

**Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage **

**COLLINS **

**Lenny Bruce **

**ROGER **

**Langston Hughes **

**MAUREEN**

**To the stage! **

**PERSON 1 **

**To Uta **

**PERSON 2 **

**To Buddha **

**PERSON 3 **

**Pablo Neruda, too **

**MARK & MIMI **

**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow **

**To blow off Auntie Em **

**ALL **

**La Vie Boheme **

**MR. GREY **

**Sisters? **

**MAUREEN **

**We're close **

**ANGEL, COLLINS **

**Brothers! **

**MARK, ANGEL, MIMI & 3 OTHERS**

**Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, **

**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, **

**Pee Wee Herman **

**German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein **

**Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa **

**Carmina Burana **

**ALL **

**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy **

**Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC **

**To no shame, never playing the fame game **

**COLLINS **

**To marijuana **

**ALL **

**To sodomy **

**It's between God and me **

**To S & M **

**BENNY **

**Waiter, Waiter, Waiter! **

**ALL **

**La Vie Boheme **

**COLLINS **

**In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner...**

**Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will**

**preform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on**

**the electric cello- Which she ain't never studied.**

**ROGER **

**And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. **

**MARK**

**and Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair/handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred**

**And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song **

**(Roger picks up a guiter and plays) **

**That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's **

**Waltz' **

**COLLINS **

**Angel Dumott Schunard will model her latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub. **

**ANGEL **

**And Collins will recount his exploits as Anarchist... Including the tale** **of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words: **

**ALL **

**'Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!' **

**PERSON**

**Check!**

**MIMI **

**Excuse me, did I do something wrong? **

**I get invited, then ignored all night long **

**ROGER **

**I've been trying, I'm not lying **

**No one's perfect, I've got baggage **

**MIMI **

**Life's too short babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine **

**ROGER **

**I should tell you- **

**MIMI **

**I've got baggage, too ROGER I should tell you-- BOTH **

**Baggage- **

**OTHERS **

**Wine And Beer!**

**MIMI **

**AZT break ROGER **

**You? **

**MIMI**

**Me. You?**

**ROGER**

**Mimi **

A:N: ) so that's it I know short and mostly the lyric of a song. I'm so sorry. Well that's it.

Zaneta


	12. Chapter 11

**_A.N: hey I know long time no hear/read, I want to say that there is same changes like Miley's and jay's birthday party is for there 16 not 15 sorry about the mistake, any way here it is enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 11

We finished watching the movie and started to fell sleepy.

"I really want to go to sleep lets play truth and dare tomorrow ok?" I asked them.

"ok" they all said slowly drifting off.

I was in my own dream every thing was blur. They promised me that at 12 which is in like 2 hours we all jump up and put the music on full blast and I will officially be 16, also I get my own house next door YEY.

* * *

((no one P.O.V))

At 11:30 there was a knock on the girls door everyone was deep in sleep except ash she couldn't sleep so she walked up to the door trying not to wake up any of the girls, she made it.

She quickly opened the door and stepped out there was a dark masculine body in front of her. She know who it was that smell and those soft hands. She quickly captured his lips in hers and started to push him in his room.

"wow hold it there are you sure" asked jay as she token off her shirt to show her red bra.

"100 now I know you want it to so make my dream came true" she whispered in his ear making him feel more turned on.

"my pleasure" he picked her up and thrower her on the bed softly. He got on top of her trying not to crash her with his weight he crashed his lips in hers, after a few second cloths were flying every where.

* * *

((after ash left in the girls room))

Kelly woke up because of the click of the doors closing , she sat up and stretched as she looked at the clock 11:40 she got up to check out why ash went out as she reached the door she looked over at 2 other girl, Channelle was moving around from left to right, Miley was looking like she was enjoying something but there was no way Kelly wanted to know what she just opened the door as another closed, she know that it was jay's so she made her way to the room but was pulled in to a room next to Miley's.

"what the hell?" she said as the arms let her go once she was inside .

"sorry but I really wanted to se you I mean its soooo hard not to kiss you" he said pining her against the door that was now closed.

"well I can kiss you now" she said pushing him off and walking over to the king size bed and sitting down "or I can just leave and you wait till morning what do you think?" she asked him biting her bottom lip seductively.

he walked up to her and crashed his lips with her while slowly backing her up against the mattress. Soon a small kiss turned in to a make out season.

* * *

((back in Miley's room))

Channelle just woke up and looked around it was only her and Miles in the room all the sudden she got up and started jumping 'I need to go toilet' she though and walked to the door . She opened it and run ass fast as she could to the bathroom. After about a few minutes she was out but bumped in to same one strong when she opened the door.

"ow watch it" she said still on the ground.

"omg I'm so sorry baby are you ok did I hurt you do you need help or go to the hospital? Give my your hand" Ashton said quickly that she only got the 'give me your hand part so she did and was up in second but also she was in a hug too.

"ow my ankle it hurts" she said balancing herself in his arms while standing on one foot.

2Lets go to my room you need to sleep" he said picking Channelle up in a bride style.

When they got to the room, Ashton putted Channelle n the bed then went in himself.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"its ok now goodnight" she said getting closer to him if it was possible.

"night baby" he said giving her a peck on the lips and then another and another which soon turned it to a soft make out season.

* * *

((back with Miley))

((Miley's P.O.V))

I know it was too soon to get up but I was exited for my big 16. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock 11:25 and every one was a sleep just 35 more minutes till I'm 16.

((in a dream))

_I couldn't help it but to drift of but soon opened my eyes to see Jordan in front of me smiling but not like he always dose with the cheeky grin no way, this one was gentle and soft like I could just grab him and kiss him but I couldn't move._

_"I love you Miley and I mean it its not a dream" he said slowly touching my cheek._

_"I know this is a dream but I love you too and I want to give my self to you" I said standing on my tip toes and connecting our lips, suddenly soft music started to play in the background, I pulled away but not because of air I mean it's a dream I don't have to breath, I pulled away because there was a bright light in my eyes._

_"what's that light?" I asked as he took my hand and pulled me to the light._

_"you said you want to give yourself to me then come on" he said when all the sudden the light turned off and every thing went dark I felt Jordan lot go of my hand and I breeze all over my body._

_"Jordan?" I said walking straight still not seeing my way but all the sudden there was a spotlight on me and I looked down at myself then I gasped._

_I was wearing a black sexy bra and thongs so small that most of my body was showing so I used my hands to cover up but I didn't work. It also didn't help that I was the only item if you could say that it like that, in light all around me was dark, but then I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist so I started to tense up when he kissed my neck._

_"don't worry its me" said the person behind me, I turned and there he was in his boxers smiling at me._

_"Jordan" I said while looking at myself again._

_But again he let me go and looked at my stomach so I figured something was wrong but then I felt my stomach kick and pain go through my body so I looked down as my eyes went wide as an apple, there it was from my perfect plat stomach to the biggest bump I have ever seen even bigger then when Anka's(me sis) when she was pregnant._

_I looked up to se Jordan looking at me. "am I pregnant?" I asked him the I realised that I was still wearing the reviling underwear._

_"yeah and I'm going to be a dad at 16 isn't that great?" he said smiling but as soon as he stepped closer he was gone. I started crying I know this wasn't real but it felt like it if felt the baby inside me move all the sudden there was a dram beat, also my cloths changed now I was wearing a light sun dress with black ballet flats,_

_"I know this is not real and I'm not pregnant, how can I I'm still a virgin" I said quietly as the baby inside my stopped moving and then I felt water run down my leg and the pain came back but this time worst._

_"AAHHH HELP MY WATER BROKE" I screamed but then there was same thing weird, the pain went away and I was no more pregnant so I sighed in relief. The there was music._

**_It's been five years since _**

**_I've seen her face_**

**_She's the holy ghost lost without a trace_**

**_And now were left with the what ifs_**

**_It's been five years since she left for LA_**

**_She's an angel with a dirty face_**

**_And it seems to me_**

**_She's a casuality of all the pressure_**

**_That we put on her_**

**_And now we've lost her for good_**

**_It's such a shame shame shame_**

**_That our homecoming queen_**

**_Was a lot like you and a lot like me_**

**_And she never walked on water_**

**_Guess no one really saw her_**

_My eyes started to close._

((end of the dream))

**_She was so adored by everyone_**

**_When it came to looks she was next to none_**

**_But loved partying and having too much fun_**

**_Then she hooked up with the wrong someone_**

**_And he promised everything under the sun_**

**_And it seems to me_**

"Why is it still ple….." I said but then looked around to find the room empty. "ash, Kelly, Channelle where are you guys??" I said getting up from my sleeping bag and walking over to the door.

* * *

**_A.N) sorry it took so long but its like 3 pages long without the song anyway I will try and post my story's sooner because I have a 2 week holiday. So hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Peace_**

**_Zaneta_**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N) so as some of you can see I have gone far with this story and I love it but its starting to become a job so that's the reason I'm ending it soon (some of you were asking) . Anyway enjoy. oh yh this one is a bit "M" rated.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Walking over to the door while turning of the alarm. When I was in front of the door my stomach did I flip just like in my dream, I quickly looked at my stomach to check it was only a dream and happily there it was my flat stomach. No bumps, no pain, no water, nothing. I felt kind of sad I was shocking in my dream but conferrable that I was caring something that was made with love and hate. I know confusing that's what my life is about hope, love, hate, lust, sadness, rejection and fear all at once.

I opened the door and that's when I heard really strange noises well more like moaning. Walked over to the toilet to check if anyone was there. Nope they are probably in the kitchen yeah that's it. I was about to walk to my room when another door opened.

"what the hell is that noise its like some on is having sseeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxx" said Jordan with his eyes still closed but when he opened then the went wide open "MILEY what are you doing here?? Are you the one having sex?" Jordan curiously.

"no I'm not having sex but I'm sure you are since you could walk and you penis was long enough." I said crossing my hands on my stomach where I few minutes ago was his baby. In my dream of course.

"haha your funny but nah I'm keeping my package for you sunshine" he said walking closer and winked at me once. I walked up to him and then he was about to kiss me I took my hand and grabbed his whole as he calls it "package" and hold it tight.

"OWW please let go mummy" he said with tears in his eyes.

"sweetie you better be careful who your talking to I'm not sleeping with you so piss off or else. I have been in pain so I know how it fells don't make me show you because you will not like it. Kapich?" I said with a sweet smile that I know he could not resist.

"yes" he said in a girly voice. I let him go and he putted his hand on his privet space.

"good now where my friends are and they better not be in there." I said pointing at his door.

"don't worry there not there and I don't know where they are, all I know is that we have to find you there " there was now I very loud scream and moan from one of the rooms and I was getting hotter "that is coming from because it is turning me on and I really need to sleep" he finished.

"me too" I said buy then added " I need to sleep too, you know long day" I said turning around but he grabbed my arm and spin me around.

"by the way its past 12 o'clock so happy birthday" he said kissed me one the cheek then let go off me.

"thanks but I really need to find them" I said with my face down to hide my blushing cheek's.

"ok lets start with jay's room" he said walking over to his room.(A.N: busted lol) the noise started to grow louder and Jordan turned to me while my eyes were on his butt but when he turned I looked up quickly in time to lock eyes with him and stand next to him, after same time he started to lean down to me but then.

"AH OH YH JAY" we heard from jay's room that made us jump away. I started to walk to the door again and took a hold of the door knob but before I turned I looked at Jordan that was now behind me really close.

"here it comes" I whispered as I slowly turned the knob and open it just enough for me and Jordan to look in. My eyes when wide, I didn't mind them making out but they were now in a doggy style position doing … I hate to say this but having….. SEX how can they and how can jay he knows this day was important to me and they are doing a doggy style in a family house .

I quietly closed the door and turned around to harm arms that wrapped around me when I looked up with small tears.

" we were spouse to be bff's, stick together and tell each other everything" I said hugging him like my life depended on him.

"its ok maybe it was a last minute you now just happen like love at first sight" he said stroking my hair.

A minute later I let go of him "well we found ash and jay. Where are the other 2?" I said walking to the next room that happen to be mike's.

"maybe I will go first so its not to much of a shocker" said Jordan.

"no I'm looking they had cowers on so its ok I don't have an image and if I look I will not be staring un like you " I said pushing pass him.

"fine but I will be behind you" he said as he here in the same position that we were before, my back to him and his chest pressed up to my back.

"ready?" I asked looking over my shoulder to se Jordan leaning on it and his hand on my waist.

"was I ever not" he said looking in my eyes. I looked away and slowly open the door and again open it just a bit so we can see inside.

There was my best friend on top of mike in a full make out season with her shirt off and somewhere in the room (she has a bra on not like ash sorry ash). I could not take it I shut the door and I think a little too loud because we heard voices and Jordan grabbed me with one hand over my stomach and the other with its palm that was now over my mouth.

"what was that?" I heard Kelly say out of breath.

"nothing probably someone gone toilet" said mike out of breath just like Kelly.

"ok" was all I heard from Kelly and then there was quiet which I guessed that they were making out AGAIN. I realised Jordan still had his hand on my mouth so I rolled my eyes and bit his hand.

"ow what the hell was that for??" he asked me once he let go of all of me.

"I do not like people touching me" I said walking to the next room.

"ok sorry" he said from behind me.

"amaze me I'm sure nothing can beat jay and ash" I said opening the door again to see Channelle on Ashton's lap once again a make out season like in the room before except she had her shirt on but his off. I closed the door and turned my head to Jordan again to see him staring at my ass.

"like the view" I asked looking at my butt too now.

"sure is…. I mean nice PJ pattern" he said looking in my eyes now I turned fully to him.

"hey you have something on your neck" he said walking closer to me and touching my neck.

_**"what did I do I loved you and you fucked her" at this moment his hand were holding my throat.**_

_**"don't ever talk to me like that, you're the one who didn't't want to have sex with me so she was better then nothing" he said tightening his grip on my throat.**_

_**"I …… cant ………breath" I said losing most of the air I had in my lungs. My body started to shake.**_

"don't hurt me" I said to him as the memory came back again. He moved the one finger that made everything come back to my chin to lift up my head when he saw me I had I few tears in my eyes so he took me in his arms and hug me.

"Miley what's wrong" Jordan said in to my hair.

_"__What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  


She's me" I sang it was wrong to put all my problems on his shoulders. That was my favourite song it explained all my feelings.

"I'm sorry I g2g" I said and run to my room and lock the door as I slid down tears fooling down.

_"__Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_"

I sang and slowly fell a sleep after I heard Jordan's door shut.

* * *

**A.N) I know short again but I hope you liked it and the cast that is them I'm sorry if you are defended and angry about you characters actions. Also the songs are Avril Lavigne - Nobodys Home and The Best Demn Thing. Love them both. **

**Peace**

**zanetkakiss**


	14. Chapter 13 flash him girl

**_A.N: well I have a lot of problems in my life now so don't rush me, I also am thinking if any one really cares about me but I will try and upload as soon as I can anyway here is the chapter before the last two._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

I woke up to a sudden feeling of pain in my back. I was so not bothered to open my eyes, when all the sudden my mind went back to last night (or earlier this morning should I say) when I saw the last thing in the world I would like to see, I could not believe how they went off they know this was the most important night to me, the know that we have stopped hanging out so much in school but they still went off, but I know this was going to be fun. I was so going to have to thank my mum for those acting lessons when I was 5.

All I had to do was go back to my bed and try to pretend I was a sleep till they came in the room, witch was not to hard because after five minutes Ashley came and went to sleep, next two minutes and Kelly came in and checked that I was a sleep witch I totally was wasn't but she didn't know that, then all I had to do was wait for Channelle five minutes, ten minutes, what the hell where the fuck is she. Then I decided to get up and ask her if she went downstairs or was there already, anyway I got up.

Took my silk rope and rapped it around my slim body, then I putted on my fuzzy slippers and skipped down the stairs, to the kitchen where I found no other but the great person it self, Jordan YAY….**NOT**.

My stupid luck but then I noticed his back was facing me so I had a chance to escape, I quickly turned around and was about to run for it but…..

"hi Miley what's up don't worry I won't look at your PJ pattern" he said with a smirk that I saw when he turned to look at me with a newspaper in his hands, which he put down on the table after.

"hi" I said tuning around and walking to the fridge while cursing under my breath, after looking in the fridge I heard someone's door slam shut and looked at Jordan.

"ok here is the deal you cant say anything to the girls, you know what was saw last night, I will do anything within reasons that means no physical or sexual things got it?" I said soon regretting what I said.

"ok do something you never wanted to do" he said with a grin, what was I suppose to do……. Oh I know.

I quickly walked over to the table so I was opposite Jordan and I know I was going to regret this so badly later on but I had to do this. I looked at the table, sadly it was really small so he could simply reach over to me and pull me to him, but this was a chance to know if the three of the girls would tell her the truth, so I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it up, so long story short I "**_flashed him_**". I had to I mean this was important to me then I looked at him while he stared at my chest , I swore I saw him drool, I pulled my PJ top back down and looked at him while he still stared at my chest with his mouth still opened soo I leaned in and took his chin in my hand while pulling his gaze up to my eyes.

"deal? Do we have a deal?" I asked while he gave his million dollar grin that showed all his teeth.

"deal now that was amazing what size are you?" he asked looking serious. And stupid me not thinking, only thinking about the plan I was going to do.

"I think D34" I said walking up to the fridge , suddenly I realized what I said and clapped my hand over my mouth, while turning slowly around where Jordan was looking really hot with a smirk on his face.

"wipe that smirk off your face, I like the way my boobs as you say grow, so don't make fun of it and you do know that was the first and last time ever you will see it, you will be the last person to see my naked just know that" I said then thinking I won the war I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some juice.

"well Miley I think I'm close to seeing you naked I mean I saw you boobs just now, I saw you thigh I month ago, by that I mean inder-thigh **(A.N:I think that's a word?? lol)** what more could I see oh wait there is the magic locket, I will not get to see yet." he said as he stood up and walked over to me that is when I realised he was right, he saw most of my body and I saw nothing of his, but sadly for him I had a plan for everything today so I walked over to the DVD player and press I few buttons on the touch screen, all the sudden slow but sexy music filled the air, I moved my hips with the music while putting down the juice on the counter and walking over to Jordan still moving my hips, as a plan he walked over to me and we meet half way. I was moving my hips while going lower but all the sudden I pulled his jeans along with his boxers and pull it down but that was such a wrong thing to do, because even if I was not that low (my knees were a bit bent).

All the sudden I fell back to the floor when his "thingy" showed, it was much bigger then I thought it would be, but as quick as I saw it, the quicker he pulled his pants up.

"well Mr Richards I have to say nice and big, bigger then I thought it would be but nice" I said still sitting on the lore while my hand supporting myself with my arms, he walked over to me and starched his arms waiting for me to take them, I was surprised after what I did to him he should be running away from me trying no to be embarrassed but no here he was trying to help, I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. That is when our eyes connected and I moved one step back only to be pinned to the fridge with the Jordan in front of me.

"MILEY ARE YOU THERE?" I heard someone scream from upstairs,

"YEAH I'M IN THE KITCHEN" I screamed beck which made Jordan back up and put his hands to his ears, which surprisingly made me laugh, after a while he joined in and went to sit down. I took my juice and slipped it bit by bit waiting for the girls to come down stairs.

I walked over to the stereo and put on "_Bleak Feat. Ana Johnsson - Fate_" the most greatest song ever (**AN: I LOVE THAT SONG).**

"ASHLEY ARAGON IS IN THE HOUSE WITH HER 2 OTHER BEST FRIEND AND OUR BIRTHDAY GIRL, GIVE IT UP TO MILEY SMILES" said ash as she came with Channelle and Kelly following, after her announcement she posed like a modal while she pointed at me and we all burst out laughing, suddenly we all stopped when we heard someone clear there throat .

"Jordan what do you want?" I asked not even looking at him.

"Nothing I want to ask ash if she likes dogs?" he said looking at her while my face went pail and my eyes wide.

"oh I LOVE dogs, like the little puppy's why?" she said with a smile. Jordan looked at me and I gave him a cold look

"oh I just saw something last night but I gotto go now bye" he said quickly and run out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"so what did you guys do last night? I mean someone turned off my phone so I didn't wake up" I said leaning back to the table.

They all froze and spoke together.

"well….."

* * *

_**A.N: what's up you like? I know I'm evil hahaha, well hope the next one will be out soon.**_

_**Peace**_

_**zanetkakiss**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A.N.** sorry it took so long I have been sorting out some other thing for other story's._

_**Disclaims:** if own well everything in this story :D YAY_

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_They all froze and spoke together._

_"well….."_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

"I was in the bathroom and I fell a sleep but came back later" said ash as she singed and walked to the fridge to get a drink.

"what about you guys??" I said smiling while fire was burning inside me.

"I was a sleep in my bed" said Kelly and run over to ash as she was about to eat the last chocolate bar.

" and I went to call my….mum then I fell a sleep on accident in the garden" she said fake smiling while walking over to where the rest of the girl were, where my so called bff's were.

"BULSHIT GUYS" I screamed taking them by surprise.

"I KNOW YOU WERENT THER I WO0KE UP AND WALKED AROUND FOR A WHILE, and guess what I saw" I looked at Ashley "does **"U + MY BRO "OOOHHHH JAY**" now do you know?" I asked breathing in deeply.

"What are you talking about I don't know what you mean. I was a sleep, and …I d.. didn't se j..jay all day" she said shocked while thinking of what to say.

I looked at all there faces, whey were guilty and hopeless.

"get out" I whispered loud so they can hear it.

"were sorry" they said at the same time.

"GET OUT" I screamed tears in my eyes.

"oh my gosh we said we are fucking sorry what do you want us to do jump of the river well we won't and I didn't do anything plus we have our life's so don't go all princess on us ok" said Channelle standing in the same spot she has been in for the last few minutes.

"how the fuck am I going all princess on you I told you guys before my Birthday is important to me if you don't know my granddad died on this day then my other bff the year after and then my grandma that's THREE YEARS OF MY BIRTHDAY EACH SOMEONE IMPORTANT DIED and I was having fun at a party while they were dieing, right now if you haven't noticed I dieing and missing my old bff's now LEAVE" I said while tears were dropping slowly I didn't even notice but I didn't notice the front door opening.

"hi is anyone here….HELLO pregnant women needs help" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"guys GO NOW" I said nearly breaking down.

"hi guys what no one hear.. Miley what's wrong??" said Anka as tried to walk in with a 8 month belly and a suitcase.

"ANKA put that down your pregnant and its nothing, now you guys LEAVE" I said looking back at my friends. Suddenly I saw Anka shut her eyes and opened them again but this time there was anger in them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IF SHE SAID LEAVE THERE MUST BE A REASON NOW I WANT YOU 3 TO MOVE OUR ASSES AND GO HOME NOW!!" she screamed taking as all by surprise.

I looked at my sister she changed so much, she has blond hair with black highlights, her figure was slim but now with the big bump that looked like it was about to pop she looked a bit chubby, she was still the kind sister that I talked to whenever my parents weren't home, she could be a bitch at times well most of the time. She had one daughter named Katie that was 2 years old and she looked 100 like Anka. She had no boyfriend since she was pregnant with Katie the father left and well this baby was a clear accident of getting drunk.

"Anka calm down" I said walking to her.

"ok well I'm going to unpack" she smiled. "it was nice seeing you guys bye" she said on her way out of the room.

Oh yeah did I mention she has lots of big mood swings.

"well you heard her go" I said turning to them as they looked at the floor.

"please just go I'll see you guys in school" I said looking at the ground too.

**_later that day_**

I was in the garden sitting on a swing bench just thinking about him again the guy that made me think I will never be good enough for anyone .

"hi Miley what are you doing here??" I heard a voice say behind me.

Suddenly my twin hormones started to work.

"nothing go away jay I don't fell like talking" I said trying hard to hold back more tears while still having my back to him.

"hey hey what's wrong" he said as he sad down.

"gosh cant he go away" I thought to myself.

"no I'm not going away till you tell me what's wrong" he said with a smirk.

"I hate having a twin really I do" I said while looking at him, I swore I could see a bit of sadness in those brown eyes "but sometimes I love having you around" I said raping my arms around his waist.

"well I would hate to have a sis that was not you. Your really special you know that right?" he asked as I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder and he raped his arms around my waist (In a sibling kind of way.)

"thanks jay" I said

"for what?" he said pulling away so he can look at me.

"for being here" I said and got up.

"where are you going?" he asked running after me.

"well little bro as yo know tomorrow is the opposite day and I am still dressing like a _slut_ which I'm not." I said jumping on his back as he walked in the kitchen.

This was one of the things I loved about my brother he always acted so strong and rough but when he was with me he was gentle and kind, I knew that if he wasn't there through my whole life I would have cracked and be in deep depression.

"so do want anything to eat?" he asked sitting me down on the counter.

"are you going to make it?" I asked him.

"yep" he said proudly.

"then no I will make something." I said jumping off the counter and walking to the fridge. "why don't you go check on Anka then you can check on Katie if she's still a sleep while I make cheese sandwiches how does the sound?" I said while getting cheese out of the fridge and without a word he walked out.

I knew tomorrow was going to be crazy day and I was still pissed at the girl I know I sound childish but come on they were my **_BFFE_** that's right _'best friends forever ever'_.

* * *

_**A.N.** ok so here is a new chapter sorry if it really sucks but I wanted to spice it up for the end so now I will make the next one as long as I can but no promises and I might make a **sequel** if you guys want but its all up to YOU so the last chapter is the next one that I will put up as soon as I get a lot of reviews like 3 or even more would do **PLZZZZZ :D**_

_**Peace**_

_**zanetkakiss**_


	16. Chapter 15

_A.N: wow long time no talk soo sorry that I haven't been writing but I have been busy with test and school AND Saturday school every 3 weeks, now I know your upset because its been like 4 months =( and I'M SOO SORRY BUT I'm back and your not getting rid of me =P. So yh I'm on now and I'm in a roll Ill write this and start on the sequel in school (maybe) so I can copy it to my PC, so yh on with the story._

**Disclaimer:** _**actualy i do own all of this since i made up the whole thing so YEY ME dont steal OR ILL FIND YOU**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter….15 =D**_

* * *

_**((Miley P.O.V))**_

I woke up early on Monday it was soo sunny, I could not believe that I was 16 years old, and my brother was too. After the party well that BAD ended party I spent the whole time with my brother Jay, he understood what I was felling, it seamed like he was the only one that actually thought of me, but the worst was when he started to think about his girlfriend Ashley and my use to be BFF.

I just couldn't stand talking about them and I still had the images of all the rooms. Anyway I snuggled to my blanket more and hoped to stay like this forever but as everyone says forever will never last.

"WAKE UP WE HAVE SCHOOL" I heard jay scream before opening my room door, I peeked up from my blanket with 1 eye to see him grinning at me while holding his plastic gun, all the guys decided to dress up as cowboys for the opposite day, I could not wait to see all the other guys and there cool cowboy hats awww that would be so cute.

"what are you a 5 year old with a plastic gun??" I asked him smirking, I knew he would get ticked off and try to change the subject.

"noooooo I'm a cowboy, a MANLY cowboy" he said while grinning, then I felt him jump on my bed in a flash of light. "come on wake up I'm driving to school today remember?" he said while putting his "gun" back in its place on his belt.

"oh yh I forgot and that's a good idea I soo will not be able to drive in those high heels" I said while quickly getting out of bed and making a snail walk to the bathroom.

"hurry" was jay last words when I walked in the bathroom and started the shower, I took my shorts and tank top off quickly and walked in to the shower, I shiver as the worm water hit my skin it felt like all my stress was washing away, suddenly they came back. I knew that I was a bitch to Kelly, Channelle and Ash I knew it all a long but I wanted my sweet 16 sleepover to be great and it SO wasn't maybe for my brother it was but not for me. Well I had to live some way.

I washed my hair and body after I was done I grabbed my towel and robe, when I dried myself I slipped my hands in to the worm robe, it felt so soft against my skin, I walked in to my room only in the robe.

I skipped over to my stereo and played my new CD of Drake Bell that my sister Anka got for me, to my best luck it turned to the BEST song ever "soul man" it was quick and happy just what I needed. I sang along to the lyrics as I walked to my closet, I had my clothes all set out as it was the opposite day and me going as slut needed to buy a slut clothes. And there it was a pink mini MINI skirt with black crosshatching, a corset the same colour as the skirt, a neck tie that's black and high heals with stockings and arm warmers (pic in profile), I slowly walked over to the costume and putted it on along with my underwear, after I was done I putted on a bit of mascara along with my black eyeliner and black and hot pink eye shadow, after I finally putted on a red lipstick on my lips, then I walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath. This was it my first day in high school without my friends by my side, it felt just like a first day I went to high school and I had to say bye to my brother, it was painful yet joyful for the new experience.

I smiled and walked out of my "walk in closet" in to my room, by this time another song playing "Hollywood girl", it was a strange song but I still liked it, I pressed stop on my stereo and grabbed my school bag while walking to the door, making my way to the kitchen I heard Katie and Jay playing cowboys and I leaned against the frame when I made it there, they were indeed playing cowboys/girls, and jay just got shot and was nearly "dying" on the ground.

"hey Katie sweetie where is your mama?" I said as she looked at me and grinned.

"AUNTY MILEY" she screamed and run it to my arms that were already open for her to jump in to.

"sweetie how are you?? Did you miss me?? And wow you're a big girl now aren't you?" I said as I sat on a counter with her on my lap.

"I'm fine just killed Jay opsy and I did miss you, oh and im not a girl, I am a woman" she said with a serious look on he face.

"oh ok well I need to go to school so where is your mommy??" I said as I putted her down on the ground then she run off and I hoped off the counter.

"what the hack are you wearing??" said Jay as he got up off the floor and stared at me with a opened mouth.

"I'm a slut that's what I'm wearing a slutty school girl, and the others are sluts too but I won't be with them, but yh maybe I can get a guy with this" I laughed as he nearly chocked on his own spit.

"WHAT….you mean you, my sister that's suppose to be innocent" he glared at me then continued as I leaned on the counter "Ashley, my GIRLFRIEND dressed as a slut in a mini skirt and a shirt that will show too much skin but I can only touch" he grinned and I pretended to gag as the image of them doing it came to my mind again, "Kelly, the most kindest parson ever and clumsy person in a mini" he smiled "mike will like that…. And last Channelle the girl that doesn't let anyone even catch her wear a skirt will be wearing a MINI skirt" he looked at the ceiling trying to imagine "wow it will be an interesting day, but I'm keeping an eye on you" with the speech done I rolled my eyes and walked to him.

"come on Mr drama we have school and I so don't want to be late so grab your gun and keys so we can go" I said walking to the door to wait for him.

**_((in the car 5 minutes later))_**

I was sitting in the back seat because Jay, against my will, said he needed to pick Ashley up.

"You know I'm older I should be in the front seat" I said hoping that will get me moved to the front.

"Well I want to be next to my girlfriend so sorry, and you cant drive in those heels" he took a deep breath "you know I'm staying with Ashley right? Because she actually makes me happy I'm sorry if your not up for it but she is just , special to me" he said while driving and looking in the mirror to see if I was listening, of course I was.

"yh, yh whatever you say, I just don't want to be near them all, right now." I said crossing my arms as he pulled up to Ashley's road.

"well you can just sit back there and be quiet I don't mind, so I'll be back soon please don't brake anything in my new car please" he said undoing his belt and opening the door.

Gosh this was goony be a long day for sure.

* * *

_**((Ashley's P.O.V))**_

Oh my gosh I was so happy for today, my costume was fab, I am dressed as a baseball player oh my bad I mean a slutty baseball player, I had a white and black dress, white high heals with black leg warmers, a cap and a base ball bat, of course I also I had my black bag with all my school stuff. Oh and all black make up with red lipstick.

I wasn't sure what to except today, I knew that it was not right to leave Miley in the middle of the night but what happen, happen and I enjoyed it.

I then heard the bell ring "oh my gosh" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror trying to make the skirt a bit longer well it wasn't working, I was scared and worried that I would be the only girl in the school that dressed up for the opposite day, but I hoped that Miley, Kelly and Channelle wouldn't back out and come dressed as someone else, that would be a disaster.

I grabbed my baseball bat and bag, then I headed out of my room and down the stairs, it was sunny and I was so happy that it was because I was already getting wind where I wasn't suppose to, I walked to the front door and as I opened the door I felt someone sending me cold glare so cold it would freeze me if it could, but I also felt a different person look at me with loving eyes.

"hey jay" I said as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"JAY COME ON" I hears someone scream from the car then I noticed Miley was in the back seat of jays car, the looks of her top she was dressing for the opposite day, I was happy but my smile faded as I remembers that she was pissed at me.

"hey babe" jay kissed my cheek, clearly knowing that his sister was watching us and shooting daggers every second.

"should we go?" I asked him while looking at my left hand that was half covered now with his large one.

"yeah ok and you look very sexy baby" he whispered as we walked to the car

"finally" said Miley as Jay opened the door for me , I gave him a peck on the lips and slipped in to the front seat, right in front of Miley.

* * *

**_((Miley P.O.V))_**

I was fuming, how could I not be, I shot Ashley daggers as she smiled at my brother when he slipped in to his driver seat. Then we were off in the road, suddenly Ashley grabbed jays hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel and he looked at her. So I leaned forward and Ashley looked at me.

"you know I do want to live today as much as I would like to be in a car crash and someone" I eyed Ashley "would have an accident which may put them in a coma or even death. I don't want that tonight" I said leaning back against my seat.

"Miley please stop this" said jay as we were close to the school and turned the corner pulling his hand to the wheel.

"I'm just being safe isn't that what you want me to be or do you want me to go all dangerous??" I asked as he parked the car.

"no just watch what you say" he said, I unbuckled my seat belt and walked out to the front door of the school, everyone looked funny.

_The jocks were wearing straight high jeans_

_The cheerleaders had long granny dresses, and they all had disgusted looks on there faces like they would die anytime now._

_The geeks dressed in all pink and there hair made in to nice styles._

_The skater dudes were dressed in tuxes all neat._

_The band club were in baggy jeans or track suits._

_I must say everyone did a good job in the dressing up._

Then 1 person caught my eye, it was Kelly, she was dressed as an Egyptian queen, with a mini gold skirt with a transparent material behind it, with that she had a bra like shirt that was also gold, she had high heels on also that were gold. With a hat/crown to top it off she looked great.

I walked in the door and down the hall it was like a fashion show all eyes were on me not only because of the slutty look but because I wasn't with the other girls from my friendship group, it felt like everyone just saw the $5 million shoes and they were taking in the moment. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

I suddenly felt someone put there hands on my waist. Started. Breathed out and looked over my shoulder while moving my palms lo his hands on my waist and removing them back to his sides.

"What do you want Taylor?" I asked turning around.

_Taylor is one of the basket ball players, he is also a 'player' on the team just like Jordan._

"hello to you too" he laughed as I stared at his face, "I just wanted to say you look good……maybe I can catch up with you later, k?" he said with a wink that made my insides move and not in the good way.

"yeah sure I'll catch up with you in…Never" I said stepping away from him then turning around and walking to my locker.

"such a moron" I mumbled under my breath so no one could hear me.

"you mean the guys? I think so too" I heard a voice next to me say, I looked at the spot where the voice came from. Right there was standing Gabriella the shy girl in my class, she was dressed in a cheerleader outfit it looked good on her, with that she had pompoms and black high heels.

"oh hey your gabby right?" I said hoping I got it right.

"yeah and your.. Miley, so why aren't you with your friends?" she asked putting books in her locker and taking some others out just like I did.

"well we had a fight this weekend so I'm running alone today, you wanna hang out?" I asked he, I mean she sounded like a cool person to hang out with and take my mind off things.

"sure thing, what lesson have you got first?" she asked me while shut her locker and turning to look at me.

"I have ..free period, what about you??" I said while shut my locker like gabby did a few seconds ago.

"me too, lets go outside it really worm weather." she said happily leading they way as I followed.

Suddenly she stopped and I heard someone start talking.

"well look at that Miley got herself a puppy" I knew that voice, it was Jessica she was dressed in her normal clothes I guess some ppl can not be caught wearing non-slutty clothes. I walked in front of gabby and smiled at he

"actually I have friends not puppy's, o in your case bitches but if you want you can be my bitch. Bitch" I smirked at her as she frowned at me.

"so your saying my friends are bitches?" she asked smirking herself

"yeah I am what are you deaf?? " I asked her confused.

"oh so your calling me a bitch?" I hear a familiar voice say when Ashley walked from behind Jessica .

"wow why are you with her?" I asked surprised.

"were not friends any more so why do you care?" she asked giving me attitude.

"I don't I just asked why your with her" I said giving more attitude.

Then it went silent and both Kelly and Channelle were standing on each side between me and ash, Channelle on the right and Kelly on the left it was now a big circle and no one inside.

"clear the hall" I heard gabby shout, and surprisingly they did, I smiled at her and she smiled back before walking out side. I knew this was not the conversation to have in front of the school and I was thankful that gabby thought so too.

I then noticed what Channelle was wearing, here outfit was basic Racer Girl Costume. It was blue and had a small mini skirt with a tank top and high heels with it.

"what's happening?" asked Channelle looking from me to Ashley and again.

"she called me a bitch and she never did before" said Ashley crossing her arms, and giving me a glare.

"I said Jessica's friends how would I know you were her friend" I said rolling me eyes.

"you know what Jessica is nice if you get to know her, your just being a selfish bitch like you always are, only caring about yourself." said Ashley giving me a glare.

"well at least I care about the people around me too not only about me and my boyfriend" I said with tears in my eyes.

"that's because you don't have one" screamed Ashley.

"both of you are stupid" said Channelle.

"speaks miss know it all" mumbled Kelly.

"what was that" said Channelle.

"I said **SPEAKS MISS KNOW IT ALL**" screamed Kelly.

"ok shut up at least I can do stuff better then you can." said Channelle, looking away

"gosh like I have anything better to do then do this" I said and I was about to turn around.

"now look who's turning around why cant we just fix this now" said Ashley.

"I'm tired of fixing for now." I said stopping and looking back while remembering the memory of 'him' from a few weeks or days ago.

"yh run just like you always do, you know your such a baby" I heard Kelly say and that's all it took to make me turn around.

"you have no idea what I have been doing when I'm not with you guys so the last thing you would be calling me is a baby" I said to them my eyes still filled with tears.

"oh just because you had a guy trying to kill you and you were in a coma for a week or something dose not make the world go around you just admit it you are a slut for dating a guy much older then you and your just trying to act innocent its not working anymore" said Channelle looking at me with hate in her eyes.

"I can not believe you will bring him in to this how low can you guys get?" I said with tears now falling free down my cheeks.

"we don't care you got yourself in to this so its your fault" they screamed at the same time.

I blinked once, twice then run I run pas them past the truth and lies, it wasn't meant to end like this no it wasn't it was suppose to be the 'they lived happy ever after as best friends and nothing else got in the way' ending then what the hell was this, there was pain in my heart and I knew what that was, it was the lost part of my heart that was filled with love of friendship before but now it was just a hole.

I kept on running although it was hard to run with high heels and a mini skirt so I stopped for a second and too the heels of and looking behind me in the process. They were running well trying to run after me, as soon as my shoes were off I kept running this time faster but I had no idea where I was running, I couldn't go home because there was too much memory in there, I had no where to go where there was no memory of anything that hurt unless it was…… no I couldn't.

Suddenly I noticed I was in the front door of the school then I pushed the door opened before having second thoughts. And I run down the stairs my feet hitting the cold ground.

I vision was already blurry because of my mascara but I could hear three people calling my name. I run straight not caring what was in front of m, then all of the sudden I heard a loud beep and a scream that made me stop and turn back to the school while my eyes widened.

It was one of those moment that a lot of things are happening but your not expecting them to happen. First Kelly, Ashley and Channelle were screaming at me to move. Second my mind stopped working and I felt hopeless. And last there was a large bus about to hit in to my lift side and kill me.

**_CRASH_**

It went black everything it was like when you sleep and you just don't know what will happen next this was just like now.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_A.N) :'( is anyone else crying I know I am and I shouldn't because it like 12 pm and I should be in bed but I'm letting you read this because I have been mean and not writing this since well I don't want to say the date but a long time ago._

_But I got my passion back guess when…… ok this may gorse you out but when I was in the bath room while I was brushing my teeth =P_

_I know nasty but at least it on and you guys have to do my h/w for a year HAHA joking._

_So yh hope you enjoyed it and if im goony be bothered ill make a sequel, and if I have time. _

_**Peace **_

_**zanetkakiss**_


	17. AN ABOUT A SEQUAL

AN ABOUT SEQUAL

Ok so I'm just in my summer vacation and I was thinking with my friend if im doing a sequal and I might I just need 2 review saying YES DO IT an ill do it so its up to you guys because I have other story's to write and one-shot, lemons so I will write a sequel if I have readers only,

ITS YOUR CHOICE AND I WILL POST A POLL ON MY SITE TOO SO REVIEW AND VOTE =****


End file.
